Bruce Wayne (New Earth)
| Transportation = Batmobile, Batwing, Batboat, Batcycle. | Weapons = Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. | Notes = * In a graphic novel entitled Batman: Son of the Demon (1987), Batman sires an illegitimate child with Talia al Ghul named Ibn al Xu'ffasch. According to editor Denny O'Neil, the graphic novel is considered non-canon, and does not fit into the continuity of the mainstream DC Universe. Recently however, writer Grant Morrison began scripting a storyline bringing the character of Ibn al Xu'ffasch (called Damian in this story) back into continuity. The canonical Ibn's relationship to Bruce Wayne, if any, has yet to be clarified. Batman #655 * He also abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presents Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he creates this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it is champagne). Batman's refusal to drink is directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best physical condition. | Trivia = * Bruce Wayne has been played by several actors including: Robert Lowery, Adam West, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney and Christian Bale. He has also been voiced by Olan Soule and Kevin Conroy for his animated adventures. * The character was named Bruce Wayne in honor of Robert Bruce, the Scottish Patriot, and "Mad" Anthony Wayne, the American Revolutionary War general. * A personality trait that creator Bob Kane shared with Batman was a certain fondness for keeping late hours. * Official DC statistics state that Batman stands 6'2" and weighs 210 lbs. Ironically, Christian Bale stands at the same height (as does Adam West), and at the time of filming weighed 210 lbs., effectively becoming Batman for the role in Batman Begins. * In the original Pre-Crisis continuity, a crime boss named Lew Moxon hired Joe Chill to assassinate Thomas and Martha Wayne. The Zero Hour event retconned the history establishing that the Waynes murderer has never been identified. Recently, it has been suggested that Metallo may have been involved in their murder, but this theory has yet to be confirmed.Superman/Batman 1 (2003)|Superman/Batman #1 Toward the end of Infinite Crisis #6 the crisis changed continuity, reestablishing that Chill murdered Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne and adding that he had been arrested for their murder. * According to Wizard Magazine, Batman is the only DC Comics character who has made an appearance (either as Batman or as Bruce Wayne) every single month of every year since his first appearance in 1939. * Batman (and Robin) are the only DC Comics super-heroes who have ever teamed up with the Hanna-Barbera character Scooby Doo. * Batman's online auction screen name is Fledermaus. It is taken from the German operetta Die Fledermaus by Johann Strauss. Die Fledermaus was also the name of a super-villain that fought the Young All-Stars during World War II. Recommended Readings *Batman: Year One *Batman: No Man's Land *Batman: The Killing Joke *Batman: Hush, Volume 1 *Batman: Hush, Volume 2 *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Dark Knight Returns, The *Batman: The Long Halloween *Batman: Dark Victory *Batman: Bruce Wayne: Fugitive Series. *Batman Begins: The Movie and other Tales of the Dark Knight. *Batman: Under the Hood *The OMAC Project *Infinite Crisis Related Articles * Batman cover art gallery * Batman image gallery * Batman appearances list * Batman quotes page * Batman Storylines * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Joker * Robin * Justice League of America * Knightfall | Links = * The Origin of Batman at DC Comic's Heroes and Villains Page * * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman article at Toonopedia * Batman article at Supermanica * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman page at DC Comics * Batman: Yesterday, Today and Beyond * Batman: The Dark Knight * The Batman at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' }} ---- Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Batman Family members Category:JLA members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Outsiders members Category:Businesspeople Category:Modern